Project Cerberus
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: Ever since knowledge became a word, there has been demand for more, and with that, came good, and sick methods of gaining it. This is the story of a boy who has suffered from a sick man's experiments, and his survival afterwards...
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Since the beginning of time, there has been an increasingly ammount of knowledge. With this comes the want for more, and with knowledge, comes power. Ever since modern times, Man has been trying to aquire more knowledge, and more power...some opting for a casual approach, while some...opting to experiment upon test subjects. This is the story of a boy, unwanted by anyone, who has become the essence of such experiments, this is his story of his survival, and of his life..._

_Report - Project 'Cerberus' - #1_

_The subject seems to be comfortable here. My lord has decided that we shall proceed with our plans that we have for him. The child has yet to show any emotion about being here, his eyes show nothing but a hollow soul. I believe that this one will be tolerant to my Lord's experiments...I suppose time will tell._

_Report - 'Cerberus' - # 13_

_The boy appears to have an instant regeneration ability of sorts. Every time he is punctured, cut, or otherwise harmed, a black mist seems to overtake his being and within seconds it is as if nothing happened. The interesting thing, however, is that nothing happens to his cells, no aging, nothing. I will focus more into this ability, along with everything else. The boy has yet to utter a single word since he was brought here five weeks ago. _

_Report - 'Cerberus' - # 21_

_It seems we may have awakened one of the boy's "friends". I have reason to beleive it may be the 'Third one. If I am correct, it would explain this. This has also caught my attention more so, as now I know that my Lord will want more...dangerous tests preformed. I just prey that the other two do not awaken, for if they do, I have no idea what may happen._

_Report - 'Cerberus' - # 46_

_Fuck, it seems as though my suspisions were correct, he has awoken. I was proven correct this morning when my colleques and I were doing our tests, and that dark blue chakra appeared...forming that mist. I still do not know what the mist's effects were, I will definately look into this, perhapse it will intrest my lord to come here himself, I do not know. It also seems the boy has withdrawn further within himself, refusing to even eat. I wonder though, how he is still in good health...another thing to look into._

_Report - 'Cerberus' - # 69_

_I've found it! It seems that that chakra mist that the Third gives off sucks chakra from the people in it, excluding the one producing it, and transfers it to the one who creates it. It is a most productive ability, something such as this would definately be valued by my lord. The boy has also become slightly more lively, and I have noticed that his skin has slowly been becoming harder, especially on his back, yet, it is oddly smooth, perhapse a sideaffect of 'that' chakra?_

_Report - 'Cerberus' - # 112_

_This is becomming dangerous, it seems the 'Eighth' is awakening now, slowly but surely. The boy has also become more prone to attack us now, as well as uttering small curses here and there, but still not fullyresisting...as if he is biding his time...but, for what? No matter, we will continue as per our lord's orders. In one month, we will judge all of his successes in our tests...and...other things._

Putting down the scroll, the man, clothed in a light purply apron and lab coat slowly got up from the metal table, the smooth feeling harboring the cold atmosphere of the laboratory leaving him. Taking off his square rimmed glasses, he rubbed his eyes lightly, as the small srub of a beard touched his wrist.

Chuckling lightly, he shook his head for a second, before looking back at the large rehabilitation tube, holding within it's green liquid, a rather young boy. This boy, clothed only in a tight pair of medical shorts, had slightly tanned skin. However, at a closer look, you would see a very _very_ faint pattern that seemed to look like scales. The boy seemed to be around 4' 6'' tall, a little more then average for an eight year old.

The child's golden hair, with purple streaks placed in perfectly equal proportions apart swayed in the green substance, as his eyes shifted back and forth, slowly. His dark ocean blue eyes seemed tobe casting his apathetic feeling through the room, making everything seem worthless, and not worth the trouble.

His lightly muscular chest rising and falling with each breathe, surpisingly, coming full minutes apart. His arms and hands twitched every now and again, the claw looking nails upon his fingers glinting in the light from the laboratory. Licking his lips within the oxygen mask, he used his slightly longer then normal toungue to try and push the mask off, but to no avail.

The man observing this just smiles and walked off, his boots making little knocks upon the lanolium floor, as he reached up and lightly flicked the lights off, each set of them going off with an electronic 'boom'. The doctor turned around and locked the door, his lightly calloused hands gripping the chains and the lock, as he pressed the 'hook' of the lock into the hole.

Looking at the doors, and the glowing liquid of inside the container holding the child dubbed 'Project Cerberus'. He smirked and chuckled to himself,"Soon, very soon he will become the perfect one for my master...and during that time...I will strike, takeing both the boy and...him at the same time, leaving me with the power!" Grining madly, he chuckled more, before walking off.

One month's time later

Looking at the boy in awe, the scientist continued to try and inject the needle into the young boy's arm, only resulting in the metal bending. Growling lightly, he decided to take an alternat approach, getting some light ammount of acid, he dripped a little of the black liquid from the special eye dropper, and watched in satisfaction as a bit of steam arose from the hole burning in his skin.

Picking up the large syringe, he quickly stabbed the needle within his arm, and pulled on the round end, sucking a bit of blood from his arm. Oddly enough however, the blood was a dark purple, and seemed to be made of a substance less flatulant then normal blood.

Raising an eyebrow, he sighed as the small wrinkles upon his face showed slightly more, probably because of the heavy beam of light from the operation table's overhead lamp. Walking away from the table, he faced the diagnol wall with the blood examining machine, among other instruments of scientific knowlwedge on the table against aformentioned wall.

Jiggling the Syringe full of oddly-colored blood, he pulled out the special chamber from the frame and placed it within the BEM, then proceeded to walk over torwards the computer and type in a rather short code, activating said BEM. With a loud hum, the machine activated, lightly jigging upon the table.

In the middle of the room, the small boy's eyes twitched, the hum slowly awakening him from the anesthetics that had put him out. Blinking lightly, he suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine, as he glanced around, his dead eyes making the room suddenly feel ominous. Smirking very lightly, he got up and approached the man who was staring at the computer's glowing screen, as the boy's cautious steps, along with the hum of the BEM blocked his foot steps from being noticed.

Standing behind the man, the boy watched as the information popped up upon the black screen, his eyes opening very lightly from the information, before narrowing on the smallest of glares, his hand unconsiously grabbing a scapel from the man's back pocket, as he awaited the end of the data to be revieled to him.

The boy, in the mean time started planning in his mind. Glancing down torwards the scapel,'_This will cut easilt, but stabbing is out of the question, such a short blade would be useless when used for such a task, that, and an opening would surely be allowed in the recovery time...'_ Glancing at the man, he observed what all the man did, and how he preformed what he did.

After about five minutes of observing, the boy sighed inwardly, and brought the scapel onto the man's shoulder, and quickly cut the tendons within it, as he jumped and kicked the man in the side, resulting in a hoarse groan from the scientist, as he hit the floor. Not giving any time, the boy landed and kneed the man in the gut, kneeling with his knee still there, as he cut the other tendon in the other arm.

Glaring at the boy, the man spoke,"You fucking brat, how dare you, after all I have done for you, how da-" His annoying speech was suddenly stopped, as the boy shoved the scapel in his mouth, letting the blade lightly cut his toungue. Looking directly in the man's eyes, the boy's momotone, yet slightly amused voice replyed,"Perhaps it would be best for you to hold your toungue, afterall...I doubt you would want me holding it, ne?" Glaring at the boy, but nodding, the man spoke,"What do you want?"

His lips twitching in a small smile, he looked at the man and nodded,"I want to know...why I am here" The man smirked, and laughed lightly. Smiling, the man said,"Because, my idiotic child, you will be the decoy to get me all the power I want!" Nodding slightly, the boy got in a thinking pose,"...and what, pray tell, makes you so delusional as to beleive I would allow this?" Asked multi-colored haired boy.

Laughing manically, the man smirked,"Because, I own you!" Blinking at the 'mentally insane' man, the boy smiled,"Perhapse, but...what does a man dead own?" Looking apathetically, and uncaring, the boy brought the scapel down into the man's eyes, and continued into his brain, watching in some twisted satifaction, as the eye burst and the white liquid slowly oozed out of the socket, along with a small torrent of blood squirted from the incision , as the body spasmed and jerked.

Getting off the man whose life he had just ended, the boy walked over to the computer and looked at the data that was there of him. Surprised by everything, he soaked in the information that he was reading, anger slowly becoming present in his view, both from the information he was reading, and from one the telltale sounds of someone coming torwards the room.

Growling, he decided to save everything on the computer, he ordered the computer to print everything onto a scroll, as he got up and walked over to the metallic door. Glaring at the deep grey metal, he pulled out two scapels from a nearby drawer, not needing to move his body any, as he waited for the men to come.

Tightening his grip on the scapels, he popped his neck very lightly, as he took the best fighting stance he could. Letting a small smirk appear upon his lips, he waited for the men to come. Suddenly, there was a his, as the door slowly opened. The boy toom one last breath and...

**Author's Notes**

My, my, my...I must be evil to truly put a cliff hanger, I suppose getting me out of my sepression wasn't much of a smart thing, no? Regaurdless, I've decided to put three of my stories up for adoption, as I have run out of Ideas for some of them. If the one you wish to adopt has a few chapters already finished but not published, I will ask if you want to overview them, and perhapse add them, if not, then whatever.

The problem is is my dumbass never set out a full plan for most of them, meerely opting to let it write itself, but I see that that particular method only works when you don't expect it too. This one here, I'm not sure about, I have a good idea of where it's going, but I have yet to finalise my plans. Perhaps some input would help, not for like the main idea, but for like little challenges, abilities, drawbacks to abilities, jutsu, etc. Small things that would help develope the story and charactor, you know?

I also know some of my spelling is atroscious, please point out words that I spell wrong, and also point out any possible ways I can improve my story, and descriptiveness of somethings. I would also like to know what the majority of you think a good pairing would be. Please know however, that I may or may not use the pairings suggested.

I may or may not put Lemons in, definately a few Limes, but I'm not sure about the former. Know that if I do have lemons, some of them may turn somewhat dark...not dark as in rape or something of the sort, but...dark. What you would expect to come from Anko and Karin, and the such, you know?

I may also start adding Omakes at the end of some chapters, it would be rather...interesting..wouldn't it? Regaurdless, I hope you enjoyed the story, and continue to enjoy it and more, as they come along. Until then, please review and tell me what you think, if you will, and, until next time, Ja ne


	2. Escape and Identity

**Author's Notes:**

**I would like to apologise for the lengthly time it took to write this, I've had alot of school work and shit of that sort to deal with. I do hope that you all enjoy this new installment. I would like to thank my three reviewers for thier help and support.**

**Biolightning- thanks for the support, I thank you for your input, and yes, this is the Naruverse.**

**THE GOD OF INTERESTING- Thanks for having intrest.**

**Demonx32- Thanks for your input. Some of those things will happen, others may happen, I'm not entirely sure at the moment. **

**Iam seeking a fight Beta at the moment to help me/improve my fight scenes, as they are lacking...in my opnion at least. I would really appreciate it. Oh, I also have alot of Ideas coming into my head, so I will write them in my profile, so you might wanna check there in a week or two.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door hissed open, and what he saw made his slightly pale lips twitch into a light smirk, as he narrowed his eyes very lightly. Chuckling softly, the empty sount rushing throughout the air like nails on a chalk board, yet somewhat harsher. His fist curled tighter around the scapel in his right hand, as he took a step forward. Then another, followed by four more. Looking up, his icy dark blue eyes watched in rather morbid amusement as the doctors coward in slight fear, seeing the slightly decimated corpse of thier fellow coworker.

Tilting his head to the side gently, he let a small smile amount upon his face, his cheeks perking very faintly, giving him a rather "cute and innocent" look, if he had not had those dead eyes. "Will you show me out, or must I dispose of you as well?", asked the freakish child, as calm as could be. Not liking it at all, one rather arrogant doctor gave his 'followers' courage,"He's just a kid, he can't do shit with our numbers, let's get the turd fucker!"

The doctors pumped thier fists in the air and began a very short run into the room, as the "leader" attempted to literally punt the child into a wall. Blinking once, the boy simply side-stepped andquickly cut into the doctor's back at it's shollowest point; the waist area. Instantly, the doctor landed and fell upon the groun, incapable of using his legs, feelby attempting to get up.

Not looking back, the boy reared his arm back and tossed the scapel at another doctor trying to flank him from the left. Whizzing through the air, the doctor felt a slight pain, as fell down, as he noticed the scapel embeded into his neck. Foolishly, he reached his gloved hand up to the scapel and removed it, only for a torrent of blood to squirt upon the walls and the operating table, on which the boy was straped earlier.

Sneaking up from behind the boy, a doctor redied a chakra scapel technique. Sneaking up from behind the boy, he placed his hand on the boy's arm, which caused a hiss of pain from the dual-hair colored boy, as he jumped up and kicked his assailent in the face, his slightly clawed toes ripping into the man's cheek rather deep, but nothing a few minutes of medical aid wouldn't fix.

"Bastard, exactly what did you do to my arm?" The boy asked, adressing the cut doctor, who simply laughed, as the boy felt a pain in his back. Looking behind him, he saw another doctor with a scapel in the boys back, above his kidneys. Glaring at the boy, the doctor chuckled,"Fucking brat, shut up, and we won't kill you..."the man trailed off. Not because his mind went blank, that was only half the problem. It is common fact that without a throat, one cannot speak.

Looking indifferent, our favorite child threw the remains of the voicebox into a wall, ignoring the blood pooling at his feet from the neckless corpse. Quickly runing, he roundhouse kicked the remaining doctor on the ground in the face, ripping his lips and other cheek up,"Now...tell me what that technique was, and heal me, or else..." The doctor smirked,"In your dreams gaki" replied thr doctor, knowing he signed his death warrant, but not really caring. Sighing in light disappointment, the boy stabbed the doctor in the heard with his claws, not caring about the blood that littered his being.

Looking around the tiled grey floor, he watched the blood flow from the dead bodies around him, and the mess that was the throat on the wall. Quietly walking torwards the door, he reached for the key-pad, only to hear a light shuddering moan of nervousness. Looking over the room, he din't see anything, except a few portable drawers, the doctor's desk, the operating table, and a small bit of black over in the corner..."Wait a damn minute", the boy muttered to himself as he silently made his way over to the mass of black the was hiding behind the operating table. Getting on all fours, the boy creeped over to the left side of the table and took a peek.

There, on the other side, was a girl, possibly nine or ten. She had black hair that went down to just above her shoulder. It had a light shaggy look, but it made her all the more cuter. He couldn't see her face, as she was turned, for the most part, completely around, only allowing her ear, and a small trace of her cheek to be seen. Turning his head to the side in curiousity, yet still weary of the situation, he grunted, getting her attention.

Getting stark still, as a shiver ran up her spine, she slowly turned her head. Before he got a good look at her face, she jumped back around and squealed in complete fear. Her seemingly beautiful voice, temporarily became shrill as her yell ripped into his highly sensitive ears. Glaring lightly, he spoke softly, yet loud enough for her to hear him,"quiet down, or I will slit your throat." His demand was simple enough, and without so much as a second, the noise disappeared.

Walking up to her, but not in her arms reach, he inquired,"Do you have a weapon on you?" Shaking her head, the nervousness making it look like a robot in need of a good oiling. Looking at her, he smiled very faintly,"Turn around, I wish to speak with you." His order was clear, and she slowly turned around.

What greated his sights, even he, a rather mature, yet still nieve eight year old boy considered beautiful. She had lightly tanned skin, small yet gentle lips that would become full soon enough. Her face was smooth looking and seemed to be gently, had she not been scared shitless at the moment. Her eyes, even though covered by a small, barely noticeable pair of glasses, were a beautiful slate grey color, with flecks of dark blue within them.

Blinking lightly, and feeling a foreign-ish feeling in his cheeks which he brushed off as nothing,"What were you doing with the group of doctors?" His question was voiced in such a way that she knew she had to answer, lest she risk something happeneing to her. She looked into his eyes and stuttered a bit, wanting to run, but knowing she would die sooner. Gulping rather audibly, she began, her young voice being very sweet-like, even with the current circumstances,"T-they b-b-brou...ght me here...w-with them b-because they t-though I-i would win against you, a-and sa...ve them i-if n-n-need be..." She trailed off, a single tear falling from her right eye, and rolling down her cheek.

Staring at her as her explanation exited her mouth, he noticed the fear, and the sadness eminating off of her however, only half the fear was torwards him. 'It seems as if there is something else at work here...I will find out soon enough', the boy thought. Smiling a bit at the girl in front of him as she finished her speech. Forwning a little at the tear, he went to cup her cheek, when she jumped a aqueaked a bit,"D-don't hurt m-me!" She pulled her arms close to her chest and closed her eyes, as if to protect herself.

Frowning again, he shook his head,"You pose no threat to me, so, until you give me a reason to hurt you, I will do no such thing." Looking up very timidly after his decleration, she allowed herself to relax, if only slightly. He looked at her again, as his eyes seemed to pierce her soul,"Do you know of a map anywhere around here?" Looking blank for a moment, the girl nodded slightly,"Yes, you should be able to a-access one from the computer" Noting her nervousness which was still there.

Nodding and thanking her, he quickly got up from his sitting crouch position and walked calmly over torwards the computer. She looked up, at his retreating form and felt a small blush tint her cheeks. She had seen the boy/"experiment" in the tube a few times, and had talked to him a few times, finding him kind of likeable, but his memories were always tampered with aparently, much to her disdain.

Sitting down in the chair with a small audible 'plop', he jiggled the mouse a bit, and with a small hissing click, the screen appeared. Looking about the dark purple screen for something to do with a map, he never noticed the girl walk up beside him. Her eyes peered over his shoulder, as he looked relentlessly for the map's encription code,"Hold the ALT key and type in 'pathfinder.exe' and it should come up..." Nodding at her, he quickly did as suggested, and watched the computer calculate the new information, followed by a page popping up of the building they were in.

Smirking lightly, he typed in a quick order, and the printer hummed to life, as the brushes flashed to life and quickly printed the intricate designes of the facility they were in on the scroll. He slowly rose from his seat and looked at the dark haired girl,"You will be coming with me, by the way..." His voice left no room for arguement. He slowly walked over torwards a closet and got a lab coat. Shoving his small, yet lean arms through the sleeves, the fabric somewhat tickling his chest. Hearing a light giggling, he looks to his right, and notices the girl holding her hand over her face. Raising an eyebrow, he inquired,"What is so funny?" She didn't answer, meerely opting to attempt to point at him, only to fall to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Glaring at her playfully, he walked torwards her, the bottom edges of the coat dragging upon the ground(1), as he helped her up, or rather dragged her up. Still giggling, she attempted to apologise, but only become more engorged in giggles then before. Sighing, he awaited her to calm down.

After nearly thirty minutes, she had finally quietened down, only a few snickers escaping her here and there. Looking at her, he smiled lightly,"We will leave here in five minutes, I am sure that they will expect a report back from the assailents in five minutes; as they probably check with thier staff's status in thirty minute incriments." His eyes looked over at the metallic door and glared slightly,"...I cannot wait to be rid of this place" Silently, she agreed.

The young boy walked over torwards the door,"Come, we must start our "exploration" without a moment wasted." Nodding, the young girl followed him out of the building. Walking out into the hall, he noticed it to be pearl white with many windows showing that the building ws appearently built into the side of a mountain. As he looked down at the map, the girl walked over to the windows and looked out,"It's been three years since I've been out there..." Her tone was a sad one, he wanted to comfort her, however he had no knowledge of '_how_' to do it. Bringing his attention back on the scroll, he noticed they were rather close to an exit,"Fools, they put the laboratory three turns away from an exit..." His mumble cought the girl's attention,"What did you say?" He smiled lightly,"We are closer to the exit then we think..." Quickly, he began running, the girl not far behind.

Taking a left, into a rather dark corridoor, he felt his way around, until he saw a light coming fron around the corner. Smirking he ran fast, past the corner, only to meet a fist. The impact was so strong that it knocked him into a supply room; through the metal walls and carts. Laughing in an arrognt manner, the gaurd walked up torwards him,"So demon brat, you beleive you can just leave...after all we have done to you?" Raising his muscular arm, his fist positioned over the boy's throat. As he tightened his fist, he began to gather chakra into his hand, to a point that it became visible. Quickly, he brought his fist down, only to recieve a hard punch in the back of the head, via the boy's female companion.

Smiling lightly, she stepped on the gaurds throat, slowing his breathing down, to a near death state. The boy, who was now up, smiled minisculy in thanks, as he led them out of the supply room. "Thank you for that..." His voice, while low, had a loud gratitude in it. Simply opting for a smile, she followed him, as he reached the door. Raising an eyebrow he rubbed his chin in thought,"If there was already a gaurd, then they are waiting for us on the other side, or they were arrogant and thought only one was needed...hmm"

He nodded torwards her. No words were spoken, but it was clear that he wanted her to be ready, just in case. Walking up to the metallic door, he ressed the latch, and pulled it open, only to see five kunai heading his way. Not even moving out of the way, he let them hit his chest, smirking as they simply bounced off, and fell to the ground. He raised an eyebrow as he kneeled and picked the kunai up, putting them in his coat pocket, only to have one hit him, and another one force that one a little harder; piercing him.

He chuckled, his head slowly raising to meet the three _foolish_ gaurds in front of him,"You pathetic nut-fucks...you have angered me" His voice was hallow, with a dee growl laced with it, his eyes, a deadly steel blue. As soon as one of them moved thier hands torward thier kunai pouch, the boy lauched himself forward in a white blur. The men looked every which way, but couldn't find him...only until a knee crashed into one of thier chin's did they realise he was circling them.

"Hey brat, fight us like a real _ninja_ would" The man's deep, snobbish voice trailed out, as he felt the wind pick up,"Hey, wha-" His dentence cut short, due to the fist implanted in his stomach. His new sentence consisted of gasps, gurgling blood, and moans, that is, until the boy got tired of everything, and jumped up, doing a side flip, he kicked the man hard in the side of his head. Said man, sue to the force, is thrown through four trees, hitting the last one, as his neck cracks.

As he kicke the man, another of his assailents came up from behind him and attempted to stab his back, only to have the kunai actually _shatter_ and impale him instead. Feeling the attempted stab, the boy back hands the man in the left cheek, unitentionally inpaling a piece of shrapnel further within the man's face. As the man fell due to the pain, the boy cocked his leg back and kicked him square in his face, as if he were making a full field soccer goal. The man didn't go anywhere, his body meerely crushed in upon itself.

Unfortunately, the boy was distracted, as one of his assailents jumped to a tree branch and began doing handseals,"Zankūha" Thrusting his arms out, a huge wave of air shot at the boy, cutting him up severelly, and blasting him through several trees. Not giving any retalliation time, the man did another set of deals,"Zankūkyokuha" As the air flew torwards the boy, it ripped through the treed, completely obliverating them. When it hit the slowly rising boy, he was badly ripped apart, his right arm not even usable at all.

The black haired man smirked,"Pathetic brat, your lucky that didn't kill you..I'll get the cleanup crew...think efore you act nect time..scum" When the man left, the girl ran over to the boy, and icked him up, as she took him down the mountain's slop to a stream that she heard led out of the territory. Looking down, she noticed the boy's face was contorted in pain, as the blood left him. She failed to notice the near black chakra that was encasing him.

Five minutes of running later, they had arrived at the river. She smiled lightly as the beautiful sight. The trees were the greenest she had ever seen, and the water was the clearest blue she had ever laid eyes upon. She took the boy over to the stream, but as she was about to set him down, she was kicked down; the boy rolling out of her hands. "Tsk, tsk, you're being naughty again..." As soon as she heard that voice, her head whipped around, and her eyes widened.

The man had green hair, pulled up into three long pont tails on his back, as his slightly chubby, yet still lean face glared at her. His dark yellow slit eyes seemed to star at her soul, ashe folded his arms over his chest. "Now, now...I thought you love me, but here you are running off with this _trash_" He spat out the last word in a disgusted manner.

Immediately her entire body began to shake, as tears threatened to pour from her eyes. She slowly backed up, fear evident in her dark eyes. The man smirked and his two gaurds laughed a little,"Aww, come now, you know you love everything we do..." The green haired man snickered lightly. The girl shook her head, as two trails of tears left her eyes. Walking torwards her, she cries harder,"P-please...don't d-do this." She begged, her voice pitiful, and fearful again. Smirking them guy's hand caressed her cheek,"Hn, you WILL get what's coming to you tonight...but for now, I will deal with this shit-face here" He said, kicking the boy's face.

Groaning, the boy awoke to find himself feeling wet, and slightly dore, along with a foreboding feeling telling him to roll left. As soon as he rolled, a fist crashed into the river, creating a small crater. Quickly getting to his feet, he pulled his boy to the right, to avoid a fist heading his way. As soon as the man went to pull his fist back, the boy grabbed his arm and pulled him over himself, slamming the man head first into the ground.

Whilst this was happening, the other two gaurds went after the shaken girl. SHe began to pathetically defend herself, but most of the hits were making contact. She quickly brought her arm up to catch a punch, and used dragged her leg torward his fooy, and flipped hin. Once he was on the ground, she punched his throat, knocking him out. As soon as she looked torwards the boy, she was kicked in her back by the other man, only for her to do three back flippes and threw a kunai at her assailent.

Meanwhile, the other two fighters were evenly matched. The boy was blocking most of the hits that came his way, but he wasn't getting many in either. Soon, however, the man jumped back and signalledfor his 'minion' to throw a shuriken torwards the boy. The boy's ear picked up the whizzing sound of the kunai, and quickly jumped away, only to find a strong punch shoved deep into his stomach. Spitting up a small amount of blood, he glared,"Damnit, I will kill you, you...bastard" He finished after spitting out a bit more blood.

However, he was met with a combo of pucnhes and kicks to the stomach, as he coughed up more blood. When he regained his footing, he noticed the man reaching for a small dagger, attempting to dodge, he jumped to the left, however he was so disoreinted that his speed had fallen dramatically. He watched as the man approached him as a blurred figure, and thrusted the dagger at him, the last thing he heard was a yell, and a high ammoubt of pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girl

XXXXXXXXXX

Over with the girl, who now had a high advantage, was pounding the nin. She made contact with her right hand, and brought her knee upwards, cathing him in the crotch. Not stopping there, she used her other arm to back him in the head, spinnig him downward, as she, too, spun and crashed her heel into his head. The man's head crashed into the ground, busting his nose and forehead, as he coughed up blood. Landing upon his back, she gave a quick side-kick on his neck, knocking him out too, only to look in the direction of the Green haired man, and the boy she helped escape.

Her eyes widened as she saw the continued assult on the boy in his torso. She wanted to help him, but her fear had her stalled. Her mind, however was made up, as she saw him grab his dagger from his dark green robe and run torwards the boy,"Gozou, stop this now!" The man simply ignored her and continued his running,"Gozou, stop now, I'll go with you, just don't kill him!" She pleaded, he smirked, as he continued running, his blade impailing the boy infront of him.

She stopped cold and let tears fall as her first, well...the closest thing she could call a first friend, die. She gripped the bottom of her shirt in her fists, as her tears fell to the ground. However, she heard the sound of the dagger leaving her freind's flesh, and re-enter the sheath. She quickly shivered, but accepted the innevitable. The sound of swishing water alerted her that Gozou was coming closer torwards her, but she didn't care at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the boy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His entire world was black, except for three glowing orbs, the blue one, that was shining the brightest, a purple, and a red orb. The last two of which, were not glowing. He suddenly felt as if he was falling. The feeling began to get so bad that he felt like he was going to puke, until finally, he stopped. He noticed however, that he could hear running water, and he could smell the forest around him.

He was, however, interupted from his thoughts, as he heard a loud cry,"Please, no!" He recognized it as the girl's voice, and attempted to get up. This was fruitless however, as not even a twitch occured within his arms, nor legs. He could here the sounds of a struggle, and her muffled crys, as well as a rather "sadistic" chucking. He quickly grew frustrated. '_Damnit, I need to get my ass moving now!'_ As soon as that thought was made however, he heard an echoeing laughter, it wasn't that cruel...but not kind either. Soon however, the same _voice_ spoke,"**Child, do you wish yo save the girl?" **Mentally nodding at the voice, he thought,'_I do not care the cost, she heled me, and thus I shall return the favor.'_

Without warning, he felt pain, yet he felt energised as well. Getting up, he opened his eyes, only to notice he saw things in greater detail. Looking down at his body, he noticed an aura of dark blue around him. Hearing another groan, he turned around and the sight that greeted his eyes, only served to piss him off. The girl that had assisted his escape was being stradled, as the green haired gut attempted to rip off her top.

As his rage grew, he noticed the chakra extend and enter the air. He walked torwards the man,"Worthless trash...you WILL let her go..." His threat was whisered, but the demonic growl behind it, made it sound defening. Glaring at the man, he brought his fist back and prepared to run torwards him, only to notice his chakra started to rush in a wild vortex, getting thicker and thicker until is looked violet blue, and created a fog around the area.

His eyes widened as he watched tendrils of literal _chakra_ get pulled from the man's body, as well as the girls, but her drainage was far less. Smirking, the boy rushed the dickly haired man, and jumped, unkowingly using a technique a man he would later meet liked to call the "Dynamic entry". Gozou was hit into a tree, but as he was getting up, he was met with a foot to the face, breaking his nose.

The blonde smirked and ground his foot harder into the guy's face, and stomped, breaking a tooth or so out of his mouth. Taking his foot away from Gozou's face, the enigmatic boy simply smirked and decided to take something very important to any male away. All throughout the immediate area, a girlish scream was heard.

Soon, however, the boy's anger subsided, as did the chakra, and the mist. He noticed that he didn't even feel drained, but he would save that for a later date. Walking over to the girl, he picked her up bridal style and began to walk down into the wooded area of the river, to follow it out of the territory that they were in.

As he neared the woods, he heard a groan, and stopped, turning around to see Gozou glare at him,"You...foolish brat...I will let you go for now...but I will hunt you down, and kill you. I will also take MY bitch back, so you had better get stronger...Uzumaki Naruto, and Karin..." He said, before he passed out again.

Shrugging, he continued to walk into the woods, down the river, as he securely held Karin and walked down the river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Notes: **

**Again, I'm sorry about the time it took to write this. I've been dealing with several problems as of late. I do hope that you all will forgive me. I also wish that all my readers have enjoyed this story thus far. Expect updates every week, give or take a few days.**

**I would also like to request for my reviwers to give me some ideas that they have, as some may fancy me more then my ideas, and thus, I can increment my story, and make it better. I also need another protagonist in this story, I cannot think of anything, so if you would be kind enough to help me with that, I would like that alot. **


	3. Information of upcoming news

I am deeply sorry for the lack of updates, but I am currently re-editing the third and fourth chapter for the 4th time, before I send it to one of my beta's. I will have this chapter and the next posted ASAP. I apologise for the inconvenience.

In other news, I will start on "The Bloody Hurricane" soon, as well as "Lord of Styx". Once I have those two in a relatively comfortable position I will re-start my other stories, improving them. If anyone wishes to adopt ANY of the other stories, ASK. I will tell you if I do not wish to give it away at the moment, or what not.

I will also begin creating a "preview series" if you will, as to promote my future and current stories. I may also advertise some of your fics if you would like..I am not 100 on this as of yet, if you like the idea, please inform me, if not...well..I'll assume the lack of "yes's" are no's.

'Till then, I suppose I will keep reading and gaining more ideas for future stories, chapter, and/or simple small things that noone will notice in places.


End file.
